left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Truck Depot Finale
The Truck Depot Finale is the second and last level in Crash Course. Strategy * Here you can easily get "The Littlest Genocide" achievement. When the generator turns off and the second Tank is dead, endless hordes of Infected will attack. However, Special Infected can still spawn and attack. * Shortly after leaving the Safe room, there is an method that can be used to skip a quarter of the section which requires jumping on the alarmed car jammed next to the fence by the Humvee in order to leap over the barbed wire fence and on top of the truck on the other side. This method will take the player straight to the truck yard adjacent to the Truck Depot. However, Survivors should take caution in this method as it will require alerting the horde which is completely unavoidable upon performing the method. * A popular camping spot for the finale is up with the minigun in the garage. One of the Survivors can get on the minigun and cover one side of the garage area as the other Survivors take care of the rest. Melee is a big help here as the Common Infected have a large area to climb up to your position and will also stream down from the windows. The small window at the other end from the minigun is a favorite spawning place for Special Infected. Trivia * When the rescue vehicle arrives, the door in the back seems to explode, instead of open in any way. * The minigun is somewhat hard to find. Walking straight into the garage, jumping up onto the cardboard boxes, then going to a corner will put it in view. * Sometimes one of the two Tanks in the Finale will not spawn. The music turns on but the Tank does not arrive and the music turns off and the next Horde comes up. * The Tank will also sometimes spawn suddenly behind the survivors when standing near the generator (unconfirmed) * In the graffiti underneath the large letter there are numerous quotes referring to popular internet memes. Some of the references made include, "Cool Story Bro!", QQ (depicting mock sadness, as in crying eyes), "Roses are red, Violets are Blue, You Suck.", and "PS I'M FAT!". * If you stand under the rescue vehicle as it is lowered all the way down, you will be incapacitated, and die a few seconds later. * Up to now it has happened one time that the Generator didn't turn off. The second Tank dies, then the "Final Music" starts and the back door of the rescue vehicle opens, but the Generator stays on. It's funny, because the turning off of the Generator is the panic key of this Finale. * When you come to the truck yard over the crashed truck you can see that the tunnel before the yard is closed at all directions. When the Survivors drive away with the bus they drive in this tunnel - now it is arguable in which direction they will drive to escape. Gallery File:L4d garage02 lots0019.png|Just past the safehouse. File:L4d garage02 lots0020.png|Near the train bridge. File:L4d garage02 lots0021.png|Under the bridge. File:L4d garage02 lots0023.png|Just past the bridge. File:L4d garage02 lots0025.png|Getting near the finale. File:L4d garage02 lots0026.png|The truck that leads to the finale. File:L4d garage02 lots0028.png|Outside the finale. File:L4d garage02 lots0029.png|Inside the garage. File:L4d garage02 lots0030.png|Minigun location. Category:Crash Course